


Dark Secret

by GlitteryAutumnRainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, TV Marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryAutumnRainbow/pseuds/GlitteryAutumnRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's behavior scares Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Secret

They had been watching Dexter for hours when Tommy made that comment. "Ya know, sometimes I fantasize about murder. About what it'll be like if I murdered someone." Tommy said seriously. He didn't even smile.

"And?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrows, as he moved to the other end of the couch. Tommy couldn't be serious about this.

"And what? You're asking me if I would enjoy it?" Adam's answer to that question was a nod that could barely be seen.

"I would love it. Don't worry, I won't kill you. I wouldn't have anyone to have sex with." Tommy grinned.


End file.
